The present invention relates to fish tanks and more particularly to an egg-laying tank for home aquarium with egg protection device.
A conventional fish tank 1 is shown in FIG. 1 comprising a housing 1 filled with water for raising fishes, a cover 11 applied thereon to securely close the housing 1, and a plurality of pipes 13 on the side connected between a pump (not shown) and the wall of housing 1 so as to provide fresh air into the housing 1. However, the previous design suffered from a disadvantage, i.e., fishes and laid eggs are not separated. As such, fishes may tend to eat eggs.
Another conventional egg-laying tank 20 for home aquarium is shown in FIG. 2 comprising a housing 21 filled with water for raising fishes and at least one egg-laying containers 22 hung on the walls of housing 21 wherein each egg-laying container 22 has an inverted cone-shaped member 23 and a hole 24 at the small end. The egg laid by pipe may drop through the hole 24 by its own weight. With this, the purpose of separating laid eggs and fishes for preventing eggs from being eaten by fishes is achieved. But this is still unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because feces and eggs both drop into the bottom of tank 20 to mix. As such, eggs may be contaminated.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an egg-laying tank for home aquarium with egg protection device so as to obviate the aforementioned problem of eggs and feces being mixed.